You are all I need
by LoonyWitches
Summary: Es un fic tipo novela! Varias parejas en una trama que ocurre entre el mundo magico y el muggle! :P somos WenLooney y FatiPotter combinadas! esperamos que les guste! Cap 2 subido!
1. Capitulo 1

**_Hola, Holaaa!! Somos LoonyWitches Aunque en realidad somos WenLoony y FatiPotter (LEAN NUESTROS FICS!!) jeje Bueno la idea fue mia (WenLoony) Yo siento q Fatima y yo tenemos mucho potencial... Asi que un intento de combinarlos, jejeje Espero les guste y, xfavor DEJEN REVIEW._**

**

* * *

**

El gran reloj encima de la chimenea marco las diez de la noche de lo que parecía ser el peor día de toda su vida.

En toda la tarde las gotas de lluvia caían como agujas en su piel, dado que no había llevado ni una sombrilla y caminaba por una calle muggle, como para sacar su varita.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, ya que estaba felizmente sentada frente al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Recogió su cabello en una cola larga... Pero igual quedaban pequeños mechones rojos que caían sobre sus hombros.

Mientras comía un poco de Pie de Limón, pensó en su vida.

Era una excelente abogada en el mundo muggle y una excelente cocinera en el mundo mágico. Tenía muchos amigos, ok, ok AMIGOS... No muchas amigas, solo amigos...

Tenía que admitirlo, ella tenía un cuerpo deseable para cualquier hombre... Por eso los hombres se le acercaban bastante... Pero siempre quedaban como amistades... Tal vez porque Ginny Weasley no era una zorra, o tal vez porque su forma de ser no era lo que buscaban para un noviazgo...

En el colegio le pasaba lo mismo... Tenía un novio que lo único que quería era besarla todo el tiempo...

Se puso a pensar en ellos...

Colin Creveey, su inocencia le llenaba de una extraña alegría... Terminaron por que en tercer año eso no era tan bueno

Michael Corner, le besaba con ternura... Pero no duro mucho, ya que su ternura solo era durante los besos... La mayoría del tiempo solo hablaba de él mismo y sus amigotes...

Dean Thomas, supongo que fue el mejor... Le besaba con pasión y locura... Siempre hacia que la pelirroja sintiera ser libre y feliz...

Harry Potter... Siempre estuvo enamorada de él... Quien le dio la oportunidad luego de muchos años... Era inocente, dulce, y le besaba con pasión... Podría decirse que una combinación perfecta... Terminaron por que él no le quería poner en peligro con Quien Tu Sabes...

Luego fue Brad Thompson, era el triple de pasión que Dean... Con el perdió la virginidad... Pero es que era irresistible... Su cuerpo le hacía llevarla a la locura con solo mirarlo... Y al sentir el contacto de su piel hacia que Ginny Weasley sintiera el cielo... Pero terminaron pues él quería algo en serio...

Pasaron años... y luego otra vez Harry Potter...

Pero terminaron hace un año, pues el encanto se había perdido para ella...

"Ese fue mi último novio". Se dijo a sí misma. También pensó que fue el mejor...

Recordó todos los momentos felices a su lado...

Tenía que tenerlo de nuevo! Necesitaba sentirse querida nuevamente... Necesitaba sentir el calor de un hombre junto al suyo...

Necesitaba a Harry Potter a su lado otra vez.

**-----x----------------x--------------------x-----------------x**

La castaña estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, mientras él la abrazaba y le daba leves besos por su oreja...

-Ya, Ron, no seas tan empalagoso...

-Pero si te encanta...

-No, no es cierto¡es a ti!-dijo la castaña mientras se separaba un poco de su pelirrojo novio- Además, se supone que debería estar haciendo un trabajo en este momento!... Mi profesor se enfadará si no lo entrego mañana...

-Pero si es hasta en la noche...

-Lo sé, amor, pero entiéndeme... ¡Hace 15 días debía tenerlo hecho!-se quejó.

-Vamos, Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo para pasarlo juntos-dijo Ron. Hermione se quito de sus piernas y se sentó en la cama. Ron se levantó y comenzó a caminar.- ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, te amo... Pero sabes que yo no puedo faltar con este trabajo... Mira, si me ayudas a terminarlo... Te juro que luego estaré contigo todo lo que quieras...

-Bueno, bueno... Haría eso por ti... Y mucho más...-le dijo Ron y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso tierno.- Dime qué hacer...

-Acompáñame a la librería mágica más cercana... Solo ahí podré encontrar lo que necesito...

**----------x----------x-----------------x---------------x-------x**

La lluvia seguía cayendo, anegando las calles de Londres. La gente corría buscando lugares donde resguardarse. Sólo un guapo y apuesto rubio se paseaba por las calles sin paraguas ni nada que lo protegiera de las gruesas gotas. Su cabello, casi siempre peinado hacia atrás, le caía en la cara, goteando agua. Su franela estaba totalmente mojada y se pegaba a sus perfectos abdominales, provocando miradas indecentes por parte de las féminas que se refugiaban de la lluvia en los establecimientos y locales cercanos. Dobló en una esquina y entro en el famoso Caldero Chorreante (N/As: Famoso para los magos obvio…), se dirigió sin preámbulos hacia la parte trasera del bar y con su la punta de su varita toco el ladrillo que abría la pared y daba paso al Callejón Diagon. Atravesó el arco que se había formado en la pared y penetró en aquel callejón, que normalmente estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas de todas las edades. Caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a la puerta de una enorme librería con un letrero colgado que decía: _"_Rowena Ravenclaw, La Librería para magos y brujas inteligentes" y entró sin mucha prisa. Escudriñó entre las estantería más cercanas buscando un libro que le sirviera para su clase del día siguiente, pero todo era en vano. Tal vez estaba buscando en el sitio equivocado, quizá un par de estanterías más allá… ¿Quién sabe? Se encaminó hacia las estanterías del fondo y se sorprendió al ver a una castaña que compartía clases con él, una castaña que durante mucho tiempo lo había odiado y el a ella, una inmunda sangre sucia que se creía mejor que él.

-"Demonios¿por qué tiene que estar la ridícula de Granger aquí? Y no está sola…maldita comadreja… el pobretón de Weasley… hacen buena pareja: una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre pobretón. Jaja…"- pensó Malfoy espiándolos desde una estantería contigua a la de ellos.

-Hermione, tengo hambre.- musitó el pelirrojo abrazando a la castañas.

-¡Ronnie, no empieces! Además aquí no puedes comer.- lo regañó Hermione liberándose del abrazo y buscando de nuevo el famoso libro.- estamos a dos calles de Florean & Fortescue, puedes ir y comer un helado. Te espero aquí ¿si?

-Hermi… está bien¡tengo demasiada hambre! Vengo en un instante.- contestó Ron, y dándole un ligero beso en la boca a Hermione se dirigió a la puerta principal y se encaminó hacia la heladería.

Draco se había pegado a la estantería cubriéndose la cara con el libro al ver pasar al pelirrojo y con una sonrisa burlona salió de su escondite y fue hacia la castaña que había conseguido el libro y estaba sentada en una mesa, sola.

-Vaya, Granger. No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con el pobretón de Weasley.- dijo el rubio con sorna observando a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Cállate, Malfoy, si no quieres que te eche un maleficio aquí y ahora-. Musitó Hermione apenas escuchando al rubio.

-Cuidado Granger, estamos en una biblioteca pública y te recuerdo que podrías ir presa por alterar el Orden Público.- dijo Draco intentando parecer amenazador, pero sin conseguirlo, porque ya estaba que no aguantaba la risa que hacer enojar a la castaña le provocaba.

-Jajaja…Mira como me río, Malfoy. –Contestó Hermione levantándose de su silla.- ¿Demonios porque tienes que estar en cada lugar al que voy?- le preguntó la chica alzando un poco más la voz.

Draco se le acercó peligrosamente y quedo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. El rubio percibió la fragancia del perfume de Hermione, pero no se inmutó.

-Tú eres la que apareces por donde paso, asquerosa sangre sucia.- le dijo soltando todo su desprecio por la chica.

-Jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así. Te lo advierto, no respondo por mis actos.-Susurró Hermione amenazadoramente, al tiempo que introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba su varita.

-Hey, hey-. Dijo Draco alzando las manos, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro de la susodicha.- no tienes que ponerte agresiva, Granger. Es sólo una forma de expresión…

-Sea lo que sea para ti, Malfoy, para mí es un insulto y si no quieres sufrir¡te recomiendo y te advierto que no me vuelvas a decir eso mas nunca en el resto de tu cochina y puerca vida!

-"¡Waoo! Ese helado de mora con chocolate estaba divino… debería llevar luego a Herms a probar uno…"-Iba pensando Ron al entrar en la librería, más se detuvo al ver a SU chica tan extremadamente pegada a un inepto que reconoció como Draco Malfoy. La sangre le hirvió y sus orejas tomaron ese peligroso tono rojo que presagiaba peligro. Se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaban Hermione y Draco, y se escondió detrás de una estantería cercana.

-Granger, será mejor que te calmes y guardes tu varita. Hay mucha gente viéndonos.-dijo Draco en un susurro apenas audible, pero sin embargo a las coloradas orejas de Ron las palabras "hay mucha gente viéndonos" llegaron con claridad. Sin embargo, no quiso salir de su "escondite" no por miedo, sino más bien para escuchar con mayor claridad lo que ellos decían mientras él no estaba.

- ¿Sabes? Si sigues, yo no me detendré y no me importará cuanta gente nos este viendo-dijo Hermione, haciendo que su varita se pegara al abdomen de Malfoy, así los demás no podían verla, lamentablemente tampoco Ron, quien estaba ahora rojo de ira.

Ron, detrás de la estantería, se acomodo el cabello y la chaqueta, respiró hondo e hizo como si nada pasará. Salió de la estantería, fingiendo sorpresa ante el rubio que estaba ahora junto a su novia, buscando en su jacket la varita.

-Hermione, tienes que probar el… ¿Malfoy¿Qué haces aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo, pobretón-dijo el rubio de inmediato, ágilmente.

-¿Qué más iba a hacer este pobre diablo, Ron?-dijo Hermione, tratando de ser cariñosa con su novio. Aunque había notado que no le había dicho ni "herms" ni "Hermi", sino un frío "Hermione".

-Más vale que te marches, Peli teñido-le dijo Ron haciendo notar que tenía la varita lista.

-Tranquilo, Comadrejita, que solo eh venido por esto- e inmediatamente arrebato a Hermione de sus manos un grueso libro marrón.

-Hey, yo no lo necesito para mi trabajo en la escuela de medimagia-chilló Hermione.

-Pues lo siento, que yo lo vi primero… Y antes de empezar nuestra discusión…-sonrió y Ron dudo de su novia-... me lo has quitado…

- Ya encontraremos una copia-le dijo Ron a Hermione, sin quitar la vista de Malfoy.

-¿Ves? Tu noviecito te ayudará en todo… ¡¡Que tierno!!...-dijo Draco y rió con ganas- Nos veremos, Granger…

Malfoy salió de allí, empapado a como estaba, directo hacia la bibliotecaria.

-No te hizo nada¿cierto?-le dijo Ron a Hermione, en cuanto el rubio salió de la librería.

-No, claro que no. Yo no me deje. Pero no creí que dejaras que se fuera con el libro que tanto me costó encontrar…-dijo Hermione haciendo un leve berrinche.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera¿Qué me pusiera a pelear estúpidamente aquí en público? Me conoces, Hermione, yo no soy así…

-Antes lo hubieras hecho, Ronald-repuso Hermione, mientras se levantaba hacia la estantería más cercana, de espaldas a Ron, quien se sorprendió en cuanto le dijo "Ronald".

-Pues ahora no, Hermione Jane, ya no, he madurado… Y deberías saberlo, dado que fuiste tu quien me obligó a hacerlo-le espetó Ron, y salió de allí.

-No dejes que por este huroncito nos enojemos, Ron…-dijo Hermione, se volvió y encontró la mesa vacía.

Que tal?? Esperamos que les haya gustado!! si es asi, dejen reviews!! y si no, bueno... tambien dejen reviews. No importa si son tomatazos o aplausos!! aceptamos opiniones y comentarios! (ahora es FatiPotter la que escribe!) bye! los esperamos en otro capitulo con mas!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Estaba sentada en un columpio fuera de su casa, mientras se balanceaba y miraba el cielo. Sentía la leve brisa en su cara, y el como su cabello rubio se ondeaba con el viento. Le agradaba esa sensación sólo porque le hacia sentir libre. Como pocas veces se sentía.

Hace cuatro años había salido del colegio, y le sorprendía saber que no lo extrañaba. Todo lo que quería lo tenía en ese momento. Tenia una mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, un mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y dos personas con quien reir a lo grande, Fred y George Weasley.

Sabía perfectamente que lo único que la mantenía con vida eran los Weasley, una singular familia. Su familia.

No necesitaba nada más. Su vida estaba realmente completa.

Tenía amigos, tenía un trabajo (una tienda sobre el cuidado de las personas con criaturas mágicas, en el Callejón Diagon, dos calles más abajo que la tienda de los Gemelos), tenía la capacidad para cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ella asi lo quería.

Lo único que extrañaba de su antigua vida, era su padre, a quien habían asesinado por investigar sobre los Pimplyks voladores de cola llamativa, ya de eso hacía tres años. Entró en su casa, yendo hacia la cocina, sacó una botella de agua de la nevera y comenzó a tomar un poco, hasta que una lechuza entró por la ventana, dejando un sobre rojo.

Ella se extrañó mucho, hace tiempo que había dejado las comunicaciones mágicas, ahora usaba el teléfono, el celular y los correos electrónicos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era un HOWLER, y que era de su amigo, Ron.

Lo abrió rapidamente. La voz de su amigo se escuchó por toda la casa.

-"HEY, LUNA, ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN. YO NO TANTO. TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO. MALDITO LETEFONO O COMO SE LLAME. NO SE COMO USARLO AUN, NECESITO QUE TE COMUNIQUES CONMIGO, NECESITO HABLARTE. BYE"- Ahí mismo el sobre se quemó. Luna sonrió. Fue hacia la sala de estar y tomo el teléfono y marcó el número del celular de Ron.

Luego de unos 5 segundos del ¡piiii! finalmente contestó.  
(en la llamada)

Ron: Luna, eres tú?  
Luna: Sí, Ron, acabo de recibir tu mensaje, dime¿Qué pasa?  
Ron: Es sobre Hermione. Está muy rara  
Luna: Ya será por el trabajo.  
Ron: Lo mismo pensé yo, sin embargo, la acompañe a Rowena Ravenclaw, a ayudarla con su trabajo de medimagia...  
Luna: Ajá¿y que más?-dijo Luna mientras se sentaba en su sofá. Miró por la ventana y tomó un trago de su botella de agua.  
Ron: ...Y me dió hambre, así que fui por un helado, y cuando regresé la encontré muy cerca de Draco Malfoy.  
Luna: PURRRRRRRRRF (N/As: esupió el agua...xD)  
Ron: Estás bien?  
Luna¿¿CON DRACO MALFOY?? Y que¿se pelearon?  
Ron: Pues si, pero como Hermione estaba encariñada...  
Luna¿Qué¿Malfoy se enojó por que Hermione estaba encariñada contigo?  
Ron: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) No, Luna, yo me enojé con Hermione, ya que estaba como encariñada con Malfoy- Luna volvió a escupir el agua- O eso parece, no se, estoy confundido, la verdad...Estaban demasiado cerca y yo solo escuché cuando ella dijo que... Luna: Ron, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos en el Bar de Londres "La Taberna"¿Ok? Los muggles no cobran muy barato estas llamadas. Bye

------------x------------------x-----------------------x------------------------x

La rubia, una gran secretaria de una empresa (muggle) de intercomunicación, cruzó sus piernas, haciendo que su falda, que ya de por si era corta, se le subiera un tanto mas; mostrando así sus perfectas piernas.

Algunos empleados que pasaban por ahí, le miraban, contentos con la "gran secretaria".

Ella, de cabello largo hasta los hombros, lacio hasta el final, y sus ojos de un miel oscuro, miraban hacia el teléfono, esperando la llamada que podría salvarle la vida, o mejor dicho, su noviazgo.

-Hey, Brown, será mejor que te apresures, si el jefe te vuelve a ver sin hacer nada te despide-le dijo uno de sus compañeros, Aymerich. -"Maldito Aymerich, no sabe que yo tengo que renunciar esta tarde"-pensó la rubia volteando los ojos.  
-Hey, Aymerich, se te olvida que Brown tiene trato especial con el jefe-dijo su otro compañero, Robin- ¡¡uuuuuuuu!!  
-Si, Robin¡burlate ahora! Porque yo hago cosas que a ti nunca te harán.  
- 1 Brown, 0 Robin-rió Aymerich, desde su cubículo.  
-Callate, Aymerich, que tu estás igual que yo.  
-Te equivocas, el tiene muuuchísima mas ventaja que tú-le dijo Lavender, para agradecerle a Aymerich.- Y apuesto a que es mucho mejor que tu en todo.  
En ese momento se escuchó el teléfono, la rubia contestó de inmediato.  
(Llamada)  
-Buenas tardes, habla usted con Lavender Brown, asistente personal de "InterUnion"¿En que puedo servirle?  
-¿Lavender? Soy yo¡Draco! Mi padre me dijo que te llamara, por lo del trabajo.  
-Ahh..si, cierto guapo... a que hora quieres que vaya?-preguntó la rubia.  
-Pues, mientras más rápido mejor... aunque te sugiero que sea despues del almuerzo, así después tienes más tiempo para las entrevistas.  
-¡¡¿¿Que??!! me prometiste que iba a entrar directo!! Sin entrevistas...-Gritó la rubia llamando la atención de todos los empleados que se encontraba por allí.  
-Es solo protocolo, tonta. Es para disimular que vas a entrar con palanca...por cierto, nos vemos esta noche en mi departamento... tengo que comentarte algo que quizá no te guste mucho.  
-¿Que demonios Draco...(pi pi pi pi...) Draco?. ¡Maldición!-gritó la rubia mirando el teléfono y lanzándolo contra su base.-este idiota..  
-Vaya, señorita Brown, parece que esta enojada...-Dijo una voz de hombre que le resulto extrañamente familiar.  
-Jefe!Disculpe yo, yo...-Intentó excusarse la rubia.  
-No se disculpe, mejor pase por mi oficina...-la interrumpio aquel hombre que parecia de su misma edad.

Un rato mas tarde:

-Toc, Toc, Toc. ¿Se puede?- preguntó la rubia llamando a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.  
-Si, pasa Lavender.-contestó el hombre.  
Abrió la puerta y entró en una oficina amplia y levemente iluminada por grandes ventanas tapadas con gruesas cortinas azules. Habian un par de muebles junto a un chimenea, dos sillas delante de un gran escritorio y detras del escritorio, aquel hombre, "El Jefe", sentado en una silla negra, muy confortable a simple vista. En la mesa reposaban muchos papeles, una portátil, un par de fotos en un único portarretratos y una plaquita de metal que decia en letras doradas: Blaise Zabini. Gerente.  
-Toma asiento porfavor.-la invitó Blaise. Era un joven de gran estatura y musculoso, de piel negra y con los ojos inclinados, de color verde oscuro.  
-Gracias Zabini, pero dime ya que quieres.-Le espetó Lavender un poco enojada.  
-Lavender, no te enojes... sabes que te amo y me duele que te enojes conmigo, pero no podremos tener nada mientras los dos trabajemos aquí.  
-Lo se, es por eso que estoy molesta... pero creo que ya le encontre solución. Me iré a la empresa de Draco Malfoy.  
-¿¿Qué?? con ese¡Ni lo sueñes!-Exclamo el ojiverde exaltado.  
-¡Pero Blaise¡Es la única opción que tenemos! Ya te lo dije, mientras los dos trabajemos aquí nuestra relacion no podrá ser algo más que extrictamente profesional-contestó la rubia en tono de súplica.  
-¿Y tienes que irte a la compañía de Malfoy?-Preguntó el chico echando chispas por los ojos.  
-Si, me prometió que entraré sin entrevistas ni nada, paso directo.- contestó Lavender son cambiar el tono de súplica- Pero Blaise...no te entiendo. Tu eras el mejor, bueno, el único amigo que tenía Draco, entonces porque ahora lo tratas así?  
-Es un cuento muy largo mi amor. Aprendí a alejar a mis chicas de él, por motivos personales-La rubia lo mir con desconfianza y mordiéndose los labios.  
-Bien, si es así, entonces mejor voy a recoger mis cosas-Dijo Brown levantandose de su silla.  
-Espera¿trajiste la carta?-pregunto Zabini tomándola por el brazo, después de haberse levantado también.  
-La carta, por Dios! casi lo olvido-exclamó Lavender. Le dió un fugaz beso para luego salir como una bala por la puerta de la oficina del gerente dejando al negro con cara de "¿que le pasa?".

------------x------------------x-----------------------x------------------------x

La castaña se bajó del taxi que habia tomado y sacó las llaves del edificio. Aun lloviznaba, pero no fue problema, pués llegó rápidamente a la puerta. Al entrar tomo el ascensor, que por suerte estaba en la planta baja, y marcó el piso 4; segundos más tardes las puertas se abrieron y ella se dirigio al apartamento de la derecha: 4-D. Abrió la reja como pudo y entro en el bien decorado apartamento.  
Dejó las llaves en una mesita, donde también había un grandioso aparato muggle llamado teléfono y un retrato de ella y Ron abrazados. Unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero pudo controlarlas.  
-Maldición. ¿Porque el idiota de Malfoy, porque? Siempre arruinando mi vida, pero me las va a pagar caro, muy caro.-susurró para si misma Hermione, con los dientes apretados, mientras se servía un vaso con leche tibia y tomaba un trozo de su chocolate favorito. Se sentó en una enorme butaca blanca que se encontraba frente a un gran televisor de plasma, en la sala de su departamento. Tomó el control y lo encendió:  
-"A continuación: Los misterios del mundo animal."- anunció el locutor. "Demonios, no. Animal Planet"-pensó Hermione. Marcó un número y enseguida una canción comenzó a sonar:

Everyday is getting worse Do the same things and it hurts I don't know if I should cry All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you I wanna believe in you But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans You break all the ones we had I don't know where we went wrong Cuz we used to be so strong I wanna believe in you I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be Be good to me

I don't ask for much All I want is love Someone to see That's all I need Somebody to be Somebody to be Somebody to be Good to me Good to me Can you be good to me Good to me Please.

Era una hermosa canción, y la chica que la cantaba no se quedaba atrás. Hermione se recostó sobre el sillón y comenzó a tararear la canción con los ojos cerrados y la taza entre las manos.

I used to think I had it all Then one day we hit a wall I had hoped you were the one Where's my dream, where has it gone I wanted to be with you Forever just me and you

So why can't you be Be good to me

I don't ask for much

All I want is love Someone to see That's all I need Somebody to be Somebody to be Somebody to be Good to me Good to me Can you be good to me Good to me Please

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin razón, todo era tan estúpido. Había peleado con su novio por culpa de un idiota hijito de papá y mamá, engreído y estúpido.

Where do I go from here You've gotten under my skin And I don't know how To get out of this place that I'm in

I don't ask for much All I want is love Someone to see That's all I need Somebody to be Somebody to be Somebody to be Good to me Good to me Can you be good to me Good to me Please

I don't ask for much All I want is love Someone to see That's all I need Somebody to be Someone to be Somebody to be Good to me Good to me Can you be good to me Good to me Please

El timbre sonó, haciendo que la castaña se asustara un poco por el repentino sonido. Grito un "¡Voy!" y corrió al baño para limpiarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello. El timbre volvió a sonar y la castaña corrió hasta la puerta, quitó el seguro y la abrió. Al ver a la persona que estaba afuera, entró como en un estado de shok, abrió los ojos y con una expresión de incredulidad y emoción preguntó:  
-¿Tu?

------------x------------------x-----------------------x------------------------x al mismo tiempo:

Luna había salido diez minutos después de que hubiera colgado el teléfono. Su casa no quedaba muy lejos del centro del Londres muggle, por lo que llego rápido al dichoso bar.  
Al entrar, observó que no estaba muy lleno, por lo que sería más cómodo hablar con Ron. Notó que varios pares de ojos se posaban en ella, y no era de extrañarse, pués tenía un cabello espectacularmente amarillo y con el paso de los años, se había puesto más ondulado y le caía en pequeños bucles encima de los hombros. Y su ropa no era precisamente normal: Unos tennis Converse, de un azul eléctrico. Unos capris color marrón verdoso, una camisa amarilla y un bolero morado.  
Se acerco a la barra y le pidió al bartender una cerveza light. Se dio la vuelta y...  
-¡AHHH!-gritó la rubia con el vaso de la cerveza en el piso y un chico de cabellos negros todo mojado frente a ella.-Lo siento! de verdad¡no fue mi intención, es que no te vi!- contestó intentando disculparse mientras se agachaba a recoger el vaso y limpiar el desastre de cerveza.  
-Tranquila, no hay problema.-contestó el chico con calma, pero se le notaba que estaba enfadado, por su quijada presionada.  
-De verdad, no fue mi intención┘-contestó Luna apenada y bajando la mirada. Se fijó en los zapatos del chico, de color negro, y comenzó a subir la mirada; el pelinegro llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa de cuello y mangas 3/4 de color negro también, un collar playero de color blanco complementaba su vestimenta. Luego la rubia subió a su rostro y se fijo en sus labios: carnosos pero delgados; su nariz: pequeña y muy bien perfilada; sus ojos: de un color verde esmeralda brillante; en su frente: una cicatriz en forma de rayo se notaba a simple vista; y finalmente, en su cabello: negro y alborotado.  
-... modos tenía que ir ahorita a mi casa, no te preocupes.- Siguió el joven casi sin darse cuenta de que la rubia se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.- ehm... ¿Me estas escuchando?-Preguntó.  
-¿Qué? Ahh... Si lo siento. Ten, límpiate con esto.-Se acerco a la barra, tomo unas servilletas y se las entregó. El pelinegro las agarró y comenzó a pasársela por los lugares donde había caído la cerveza.  
-Y bien, creo que tengo el derecho de saber quién eres, o no?-Dijo el chico sin levantar la mirada de su camisa.  
-Si, ehm, tienes razón. Me llamo Luna, Luna Lovegood.-Contesto Luna tendiéndole la mano. El chico la tomó y le dijo:  
-Harry Potter, para cuando gustes. -Añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.  
-Bueno, si quieres nos sentamos. Estoy esperando a un amigo y mientras llega no quisiera estar sola.  
-¿Un amigo?-dijo el coquetamente pues, aunque la rubia vistiera extraño, se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo que presumir. No se veía tan joven, pero tampoco parecía de su misma edad. Y por algún extraño motivo sus ojos azules le agradaban.  
-Si, un amigo-contestó ella, despistadamente.  
-Pero sabes, no puedo quedarme...Como te dije, ya me iba yo solo venía por un café y...-Pero no terminó la frase, ya que vio entrar por la puerta a un pelirrojo de ojos azules, buscando con la mirada a alguien.  
-Pues está bien, supongo, Y nuevamente te pido disculpas por lo de la cerveza.  
-¿Qué? Ah, ah sí,claro...ehm, Bye-dijo Harry algo incómodo.  
Luna, movió su mano, haciéndole señas a alguien.  
-¡¡Ron!! Pensé que ya se te había olvidado que yo existía, je, je.-Dijo Luna animadamente, a pesar que ninguno de sus acompañantes sonreían, mas bien se miraban como con odio.  
-Luna¿que haces con...éste, aquí?  
-Me llamo Harry, por si tu memoria de Trol no sirve...  
-¿¡Eres un mago!?-se sorprendió Luna, mirando a Harry, aun sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos parecían haber olvidado todo.  
-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Potter, como olvidarlo. Pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta.  
-Ella, Luna, tiene derecho de socializar con quien quiera- lo retó Harry.-No tienes que sobreprotegerla de esa manera.  
-Sólo lo hago porque no quisiera que se metiera en tus redes, Potter, puede que sea lo último que haga.-dijo Ron, mirándolo amenazadoramente.  
-Veo que tu memoria está muy bien, Weasley, aunque supongo que eso ya es del pasado, deberías olvidar un poco.  
-¿Crees que con olvidar todo queda igual que siempre?  
-Me culpas por algo inevitable.-dijo Harry.  
-¿Quieren que nos vayamos a sentar cerca de la ventana?-Preguntó Luna interrumpiendo la "conversación".  
La suave voz de Luna fue suficiente para que ambos volvieran a la realidad y sacaran las manos de sus bolsillos. Ron miró hacia su derecha y Harry volvió su mirada a la rubia.  
-No, gracias. Supongo que ya nos veremos, hasta luego, Luna Lovegood.- contestó Harry con una sonrisa forzada.  
Harry salió del bar y Ron y Luna fueron a sentarse en un rincón, cerca de la ventana.  
-¡Que chico tan simpático¡Le eché toda la cerveza encima y apenas y se quejó!  
-Lunita, no deberías frecuentar con esa gente, no te merece.-Luna lo miró, sorprendida, pidiendo una explicación-Él me hizo algo imperdonable.  
-Si, noté como si quisieran pelear- dijo la rubia y sonrió-. En fin, se supone que venías a contarme sobre Hermione y lo que pasó hace rato.

Hola!! esperamos que el segundo cap les haya gustado!! El apartamento de Hermione es exactamente el número del apartamento en el que vivía (FatiPotter)!! Para el próximo capitulo pondremos algo acerca de la personita que visitó a Hermione!! La canción que oye Hermione es Be Good To Me de Ashley Tisdale:P byee! nos veremos!

Dejen reviews! pleaseee!!


End file.
